Amor a segunda vista
by Bako FF
Summary: Endou se enamoro en Liocott, pero dejo escapar a esa persona, ahora que se reencuentran, la volverá a dejar ir? o hará lo que pueda para estar con ella?.. ((Endou X (TN))...


**Konnichiwa! A petición de una personita que comento en el Amuleto de Aiaga, escribo esta historia donde el protagonista sera Endou, espero les guste...**

* * *

* * * Torneo FFI / Isla Liocott * * *

El sol brillaba con mucha intensidad en la isla Liocott, y el portero titular de la selección de Japon se levanto para poder ir a entrenar a la playa, se cambio de prisa y salio corriendo del edificio, para dirigirse a la playa, y al llegar ahí pudo ver a alguien entrenando

- POV Endou -

- Hola - salude animadamente mientras me acerco a aquella persona

- Hola - me devolvió el saludo la joven frente a mi, de estatura promedio, hermoso cabello negro azabache que llevaba peinado en una coleta alta, pero que aun asi le llegaba hasta la cintura, con el flequillo algo largo pues le cubría parte del ojo derecho, sus ojos eran como dos gemas de color verde oscuro, su piel de un lindo tono color crema, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Soy Mamoru Endou - me presento y le estiro la mano para estrecharla en forma de saludo

- Yo soy (TN) - se presento la joven con una sonrisa

- Oye, quieres practicar conmigo? - le pregunto, esperando que su respuesta sea un si

- Claro, porque no - me responde y por alguna razon me siento feliz con su respuesta

- Fin POV Endou -

Endou y (TN) se habian pasado toda la tarde jugando juntos, y al sentirse cansados decidieron descansar un poco,

- De donde eres (TN)? - le pregunto el castaño

- Soy de Costa Rica - le respondió la chica mientras se sentaba en la arena

- Y viniste con alguien? - le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a ella

- Si, con algunos amigos - le respondio colocando su barbilla en las rodillas

- Y quien esperas que gane? - le pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos

- La verdad creo que ganaran ustedes - le dijo la joven sonriendole

Endou miro a la joven peli-negra y sonrio, sus ojos habian echo contacto inmediato, el ambiente comenzo a tensarse, eso hasta que Natsumi los interrumpiera

- Endou! - grito molesta la peli-naranja

- Que pasa? - le pregunto el portero

- Te hemos estado buscando todo el dia, donde estabas? - le dijo mientras sus manos se posaban en su cintura

- Practicando - fue lo unico que respondio el de la banda naranja

- Vamonos - le dijo Raimon mientras lo jalaba de la mano

- Este... me tengo que ir - le dijo Endou a (TN)

- No te preocupes, nos veremos mañana - le dijo la joven sonriendole

Endou se fue junto con Natsumi, dejando a (TN) parada junto a la playa

- POV Endou -

Pero que es esta extraña sensación?, que es esto?, porque estoy pensando en (TN)? sera porque estuvimos jugando toda la tarde? quizá sea por eso...

- Fin POV Endou -

- Donde estabas? - le pregunto Aki una vez que entro al comedor

- Entrenando - le respondio el castaño

- Endou - le llamo Kazemaru que recien entraba

- Donde estabas? - le pregunto Kidou que entraba con el resto de los chicos

- Cuantas veces me preguntaran eso? - les dijo Endou - estaba entrenando

- Entrenando? tu solo? - le pregunto Hiroto

- No, conoci a alguien - le dijo animado el numero uno del inazuma japan

- A quien conocio capitan? - le pregunto Kogure

- A una chica - los chicos pusieron mas atencion cuando dijo que era una chica - se llama (TN) y es de Costa Rica, y cree que ganaremos nosotros - les dijo emocionado

- Bueno, ya, váyanse a sentar que ya vamos a comer - les dijo Natsumi que se veía muy molesta

* * * Final de FFI * * *

Estaba por comenzar el partido en contra de El Congo, los jugadores estaban completamente concentrados, y para Endou seria mas especial, pues (TN) estaría apoyándolo desde donde el publico.

- Endou - le llamo Natsumi antes de entrar al campo

- Que pasa? - pregunto Endou antes de sentir un sorpresivo beso por parte de Natsumi

El beso, aunque fue corto fue significativo para la peli-naranja, sin embargo desde un poco mas alejado, (TN) había observado aquel beso

- Suerte - le dijo Raimon regalandole una sonrisa

Endou no presto mucha atención a la situación, ni había notado que (TN) había visto lo ocurrido, pero Raimon si había notado a la peli-negra, fue por ello que hizo lo que hizo, y la oji-verde solo opto por la opción de retirarse del lugar

El partido comenzó y aunque estaban jugando con todo, de vez en cuando Endou miraba hacia el publico para ver si veía a la peli-negra, sin contar con ello, pues la joven de ojos verdes se encontraba en el aeropuerto abordando un avión que la llevaría de regreso a su país. El partido habia terminado e Inazuma Japan había obtenido la victoria, pero por alguna razon Endou no estaba del todo feliz, al salir del estadio, se dirigio al hotel donde (TN) se habia estado hospedando y se dirigió a la recepción

- Disculpe, estoy buscando a una persona - le dijo algo apurado a la señorita

- Nombre del huésped? - le pregunto la señorita

- Es (TN) - le dijo Endou - le puede decir que Endou esta aquí - pidió amablemente

- Lo siento, pero la señorita (TN) salio del hotel hace casi 2 horas - le dijo la señorita dejando a Endou estupefacto - pero, dice que su nombre es Endou? - pregunto la recepcionista, el solo asintió - ella dejo esto para usted - la señorita le dio un sobre

Endou tomo un sobre y salio del hotel, camino hasta donde entrenaba normalmente con ella, y se sentó a leer la carta que contenía el sobre...

_Querido Endou:_

_Lamento no haberme podido quedar a tu partido, igual, yo se que_

_ustedes son los mejores y ganaran el torneo. También lamento no haber notado _

_que ya tenias a alguien a tu lado, de haberlo echo no hubiera _

_confundido el sentimiento de amistad que me dabas, espero que seas_

_feliz, estés con quien estés. _

_(TN)_

Los ojos de Endou se cristalizaron, mientras en el pecho un fuerte dolor de opresión de apoderaba de el, aunque era algo lento, sabia a lo que se refería (TN) en su carta, se levanto y fue a buscar a Natsumi, una vez que la encontró trato de dejarle las cosas en claro, pero ella se le confeso y al pensar que no veria mas a (TN) acepto los sentimientos de la peli-naranja...

* * * Ciudad de Inazuma (10 años después) * * *

- Mamoru! ya levántate que es tarde! - gritaba molesta la peli-naranja con la que se había casado

El castaño se levanto de a poco para ver la hora, eran las 7:30 de la mañana, era sábado, no tenia entrenamientos pendientes, y ella estaba mas histérica que nunca, la pregunta era el porque.

- Ya te levantas, debemos prepararnos, la boda es en un par de horas - le dijo Natsumi viendo por el espejo del baño a Endou

- Si ya voy - se estiraba perezosamente el castaño - pero de que boda hablas?

- La boda de Aki e Ichinose - le recordó la peli-naranja que se probaba que vestido llevaría

Endou se levanto de la cama, mientras sonaba el teléfono

- Hola - descolgando el teléfono

- Entrenador, lo estamos esperando - le dijo Tenma desde el otro lado

- Para que? - preguntaba al tiempo que bostezaba

- La selección de equipo para el torneo - le recordó el castaño de ojos azules

Endou recordó de inmediato que pronto se llevaría a cabo el primer torneo mixto a nivel mundial y que Japón seria la cede de este, por lo que se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo y salio de la casa

- Adiós Natsumi - se despidió saliendo deprisa de la casa

- Espera! Mamoru! - le gritaba la peli-naranja sin obtener nada - ash!

* * * Costa Rica, campo de entrenamiento * * *

- Vamos equipo, una vuelta mas - ordenaba la entrenadora de este país, una mujer de cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a una altura un poco abajo de los hombros, ojos verde oscuro que mostraban mas frialdad que en el polo norte, piel crema un poco bronceada y sonrojo natural en las mejillas

- (TN) - le llamo un supervisor del equipo - deberías dejarlos descansar

- Si no pueden con esto, pueden irse cuando quieran - dijo fríamente sin dejar de ver a los jóvenes que entrenaban - ya sabes contra quien jugaremos en el torneo?

- Si - respondió el supervisor - nuestro primer oponente sera Italia

- Bien - dijo la peli-negra sin dejar de ver a su equipo

* * *

**Primer cap terminado, espero les haya gustado, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


End file.
